


I Made A Map Of Your Stars

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, M/M, baeksoo if u squint, exonaut, minseok and luhan mentioned, some mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Step one: Find a human companion.Step two: Learn about Earth culture and customs from said human companion.Step three: Report findings back to home planetStep four: Fall in love?(Or alternatively, where Jongdae is an alien sociologist tasked with studying Earth and Junmyeon is the human he picks as a test-subject)





	I Made A Map Of Your Stars

“Hey, psst”  
  
  
Junmyeon turns around, startled by the sudden whisper behind him to find a man he's never seen before, standing awkwardly half in behind the bookshelf he’s organizing at the moment. It's by no means uncommon to see new visitors in a library but most of them don't tend to approach librarians like, this. He looks pretty young, probably around Junmyeon’s own age. The oversized yellow sweater and ripped jeans the man's sporting only add on the impression, not to mention the cool silver mop of hair of his that's really only achievable by colouring. (Junmyeon notes that he must have gotten it done pretty recently, too since there’s no sign of any roots showing yet. Junmyeon has been thinking about silver hair a few times himself, too but has never had the courage to actually colour it. Maybe he should, it looks very good on the other.)  
  
  
“Yes?”  
  
  
“This is the comic section, right?” The man whispers unsurely, still hiding behind the shelf. It’s kind of funny, looks like he’s spying or something but Junmyeon keeps his face neutral.  
  
  
“I believe that’s what it says on the sign, yes,” he says cheekily, watching in amusement as the man raises his eyes to look at the big, white sign hanging from the ceiling above them. _“COMIC BOOKS”_ (Junmyeon wonders if he can see it properly even now, though since he’s so close to the bookshelf it might actually really block his view.)    
  
  
“Do you have any recommendations?” The man asks, still talking in whisper as he locks his eyes on Junmyeon again, looking at the other expectantly.  
  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
  
“Recommendations, for what I should read” The man clarifies, articulating clearly like he's explaining to a four-year-old, his eyes dropping on the comic in Junmyeon’s hands for a moment before looking back up again. It’s the new volume of _Star Wars_ ’ comic adaptions, pretty nice. But it’s the new one and can’t be borrowed just yet. (Junmyeon’s definitely not carrying it around to read it secretly between working.)  
  
“Well, it kind of depends on what kind of comics you like?” Junmyeon tries, slightly lost in a new situation like this (he hasn't been asked for comic recommendations once during the five years he's been working in the library) and shoots a polite smile at the man before crouching down to pick a single comic from the floor. It’s the volume 28. of _One Piece_. Junmyeon should have known, it’s not the first time either. Someone coming to this library has a very deep passion for that series. And it’s definitely not a bad thing, it's just that they also manage to mess up the whole shelf every time they come to get something to read and it’s Junmyeon who has to organize everything back on their place since he's in charge of the comic section.  (He still has to catch the One Piece-enthusiast red-handed while they’re messing the shelf but Junmyeon has a pretty strong suspect so it’s only a matter of time, really. Or that's what he tells Kyungsoo at least.)  
  
  
“Oh, I don’t really read comics”  
  
  
Junmyeon frowns as puts the One Piece back on its place slowly, working hard to suppress himself from asking _what on earth the man is doing here then_ and instead opts for something more professional: “Sir, this is the comic book section. We only have comics to read in this part of the library.”  
  
  
“I know” The man nods, still smiling without shame. As if there wasn't anything wrong with saying things like that while in this section. _Great._ Junmyeon turns to face the other properly, well as properly as he can considering only the other half of the man is vidible. _What is he even still hiding there for?_  
  
  
“Well would you like to know what’s popular at the moment or-?” Junmyeon starts, but doesn’t get to finish his question as the man shakes his head vigorously, finally stepping away from where he was standing behind the shelf and proceeding to swiftly take a place next to Junmyeon instead, on the aisle between the two shelves filled with a variety comic books.    
  
  
"I would like to know which kinds of do _you_ like”  
  
  
Junmyeon's little taken aback of the sudden question, blinking his eyes is confusion for a couple times before answering “Well, I like sci-fi? And superheroes, but I guess those overlap sometimes”. Honestly usually people aren't this keen to hear what kind of comics Junmyeon personally finds interesting. The man stares at Junmyeon, waiting for him to finish everything he has to say before nodding seriously to show he understands.  
  
  
“Well, do you think you could recommend me some good ones then?” he asks hesitantly  
  
   
“Yeah, I guess?”  
  
  
“Okay, great! Show the way!” The recommendation man is instantly beaming, and his smile is so terribly contagious that Junmyeon can’t help but smile back, too as the other's excitement sticks on him. There’s really not much of a way to show, though as they literally have only these two bookshelves of comics and after that it’s just rows and rows of children’s books. Junmyeon’s bit sad (salty, if asked from Kyungsoo) that they don’t even have anything to sit on here. The children’s section has three beanbags _and_ a small sofa which is kind of unfair to be honest. They could give something to this side of the library, too.  
  
  
Will the guy even like what Junmyeon picks, anyway? Like, it’s true that he just specifically asked what Junmyeon would recommend in his personal opinion, but the person recommended _to_ should always be taken in consideration too, right and Junmyeon doesn't know this man. At all. Well except that he hasn't apparently read comics before and takes library rules like 'talk quietly' very seriously. Maybe he should consult Kyungsoo about this. He’s good at judging people.    
  
  
“If you want, you can wait there for a moment while I look for good ones" Junmyeon suggests politely, gesturing towards the seating in the children's section. He needs some time to think this in peace, it's a serious and rare situation, after all (albeit bit stressing) to get to recommend your personal favorites to someone. The man hums in agreement to his words and with no complaints or questions leaves to sit on one of the beanbags, unceremoniously dropping himself on the black one, the movement causing his hair to bounce up endearingly.

 

 

  
  
“Do you think he will like Iron Man?”    
  
  
It took some wild gesturing from Junmyeon (and some mildly concerned side-looks from people passing by) to make Kyungsoo notice him, but eventually it worked and he got his workmate to move their ass and come to the comic section for his aid. It might be possible, though that he won’t be as much of a help as Junmyeon originally thought. Judging by the pointed look Kyungsoo fixes on him after hearing the question at least, the one with the raised eyebrows and everything.  
  
   
“Honestly Junmyeon, I don’t know-”    
  
  
“But Kyungsoo-!” Junmyeon interrupts, only to be immediately cut off by his friend. “ _Also secondly,_ I don’t care whether you would bring him that” Kyungsoo says calmly, pointing at the volume of Iron Man Junmyeon was holding in his hands contemplatively, “Or this” he finishes, tapping softly a manhwa with an obnoxiously pink and glittery cover that was displayed on the table and called something like “Midnight Monster Prince”.    
  
  
Iron Man it shall be then.    
  
  
Junmyeon picks carefully a few more comics of various genres, just to have a versatile selection to offer before walking up to the man. (If he's actually going to read comics for the first time in his life, read for real that is, the least Junmyeon can do is give him enough options, right.)  
  
  
“Here”    
  
  
The recommendation man, who was in the midst of reading a book (about a little boy who beomes an astronaut and travells to the Moon, Junmyeon knows that one) nearly jumps out of his seat when Junmyeon suddenly sticks the pile of comics right under his nose, but the startle soon turns into delight as he recognises Junmyeon, giving him a happy smile that makes his eyes crinkle up.  
  
“Thank you!”    
  
  
“It was no problem” Junmyeon assures, brushing the other’s words away. He stands there silently for a couple of seconds more than necessary, watching nervously as the man goes through the comics on his lap, inspecting their covers intently but decides then it's probably best to leave. Junmyeon doesn't really want to stay and find out whether the man likes his picks or not, as opinions may wary and there's really no guarantee he will like the ones Junmyeon personally likes. (Even though Junmyeon obviously likes only the best comics, but he aknowoledges the fact that everyone might not think so) It's a better, much safer option to just leave and observe the other's reactions _from afar_. It's the same when you show someone a funny video or a picture, or play a song that you like a lot and then really want to see their reaction but also if there's a chance it's negative you actually don't want to be there to witness it.

 

 

  
"He reads super fast" Kyungsoo points out, nodding vaguely towards the direction of the recommendation man while munching on a candy strip. (It's a rainbow striped one, Junmyeon has always found those bit dissapointing to be honest since usually every colour tastes the same, anyway.)    
  
  
"It's almost like he only looks at the pictures, don't you think" Kyungsoo continues thoughtfully, observing the man who's still sitting on the beanbag in the children's section. Junmyeon can't help but turn and take a look, too, only to prove the fact that the man really does read pretty fast. _Huh_. But then again some people just do read quickly, especially when considering the fact that comics usually don't have that much text to read per page anyways. Or maybe he's just flipping through the ones he's not so interested about?  
  
   
"Well, even if he would do just that it's not really our bussiness" Junmyeon shrugs, turning back on his task to scan the books a young woman just returned to the counter. _That's a lot of John Green's books right there._  
  
  
"True" Kyungsoo agrees with a nod and takes another candy strip form the bag, but stops abrutly just when he's about to stuff it into his mouth "Hey, did you inform him about the storytime by the way? Just thinking, I mean it's five soon"    
  
  
_Shit._ A glance at the clock reveals it's only a matter of minutes before a huge bunch of kids will be pouring through the front door, laughing and playing _and running straight to the beanbags_. Junmyeon can already imagine it, how the recommendation man will get buried under at least five kids trying to jump on the beanbag at the same time, his slender form crushing under the combined weight of the kids. No joke. There's only three of those things, beanbags that is, and the other sitting options being floor pillows or the sofa (which obviously is just boring) so the fighting over who will get to be the lords of the beanbags is very intense every time. No innocent civilians should accidentally get stuck in the middle of it.  
  
  
Empowered by these thoughts. Junmyeon practically runs to the children's section, his shoes sliding on the floor as he stops in front of the recommendation man who's looking at him in a mix of shock and something Junmyeon can't really describe. Maybe he's shook from seeing a librarian brake the 'do not run' -rule.  
  
  
"You!"  
  
  
"Me?" The man squeaks, squeezing a comic book to his chest with both hands. Junmyeon takes a deep breath before continuing in a calmer manner "You need to evacuate."  
  
   
As soon as Junmyoen gets the words out of his mouth there's the tell-tale sound of tiny feet walking (okay maybe more like running, pretty fast) through the door and getting positively closer. The recommendation man must be hearing it, too as he immediately jumps up from the beanbag without any further talks and together with Junmyeon they sprint to the safety of the comic section just in time.  
  
   
The man stares in bewilderment as what _feels_ like fifty kids run to conquer the children's section, and as their screaming only grows louder in volume he gives Junmyeon a slightly concerned look, but only gets a reassuring smile in return from the other man. Junmyeon puts up his index finger, motioning for the other to just wait and listen, and _finally_. There it is.    
  
  
The sound of Luhan's voice filters through the room, a calming power that is able to silence every single kid there as he orders them, gently but strictly, to gather around the sofa and sit down. Junmyeon can see the scene in his mind without looking. Luhan walking down the hall, kids staring at him in awe like he's the coolest, most awesome person to walk on this Earth, the mothers of the kids swooning... No but it's honestly incredible, Junmyeon doesn't know how he does it.  
  
   
"Wow"  
  
  
"You don't say" Junmyeon laughs, suddenly feeling bit tired as he slumps against a shelf in relief. _They have survived._    
  
  
"What are they doing?" The man asks curiously, watching as Luhan introduces the books they're going to read today to the kids. Sounds like it's a classic fairytales –day, today.   
  
  
"Storytime. Bit chaotic, right?" Junmyeon grins, and it coaxes a soft chuckle from the other "Yeah, I would say so"    
  
  
"Luhan is a saviour, I don't know if me or Kyungsoo could handle these without him" Junmyeon admits in a more serious note, closing his eyes to concentrate on listening the voice filtering through from the children's section.  
  
  
"These, as in young humans?" The recommendation man asks, peeking behind the shelf to watch the scene unfold.  
  
Junmyeon snorts "Yeah, well I kind of meant the storytimes as a whole concept, but I guess if we're being honest, yes." The man hums amusedly, and for a while it's quiet as they both just listen to Luhan read _Sleeping Beauty_ for the children. His Aurora-voice impression is truly amazing, very soulful.  
  
  
"Humans are interesting"    
  
  
Junmyeon opens his eyes and finds the man already looking at him intently, judging by his face seemingly fascinated by this concept of storytimes. "Mmh, I guess we are" Junmyeon mumbles in answer, feeling too sleepy to even get weirded out by the other's sudden statement. The recommendation man nods smartly. "I'm a sociologist" he adds after a moment.    
  
  
_Guess it figures then._ "Oh, that's cool"  
  
   
The man smiles, but doesn't tell more about his job and Junmyeon doesn't pry. Instead, he points at the comics in the other's hold "Did you read all those already?"  
  
  
"Ah, no not yet"    
  
  
Junmyeon pats the other on his shoulder reassuringly "No need to hurry" and then, without even really thinking he adds "I'll come back to see you later. Pick new ones if you feel like it"  
  
  
"I will" The man promises with a smile, nodding to Junmyeon in goodbye before heading towards an armchair close to the youngsters' books. Thank god there are no storytimes for teens, he should be able to read in peace.

 

 

  
  
"Wow you really do read fast"  
  
   
The recommendation man turns his head so quickly it wouldn't have been a miracle if he'd managed to snap his neck in the process. He finds Junmyeon there behind him, casually reading over his shoulder like it's completely normal and acceptable way to act. _Does he really have to creep on others like that?_  
  
  
"What's your technique?" Junmyeon asks jokingly but in interest nevertheless, continuing to talk like he didn't just almost spook someone to death. After hearing the question the recommendation man casts his eyes back on the comic, playing idly with the corner of the page he's on.    
  
  
"..I only look at the pictures" _No way._ Junmyeon stares at the other, mouth hanging slightly agape without even realizing it as he tries to process what he just heard. _It's confirmed, Kyungsoo's a wizard._  
  
  
"But... why?"    
  
  
"I can't read hangul"    
  
  
_What-_ "I'm sorry but I don't understand" Junmyeon mutters in confusion and the recommendation man lets out a small sigh as he closes the comic book on his lap. "I haven't studied the characters"

   
Junmyeon blinks. The other said it so casually, like it's completely normal and valid explanation, to not know how to read (and assumingly how to write either) at all that deep into adulthdood, and in _this society?_ Junmyeon frowns, it sounds rather impossible.    
  
  
"..How come?"  
  
  
"I haven't had the need for it" The recommendation man shrugs, and then continues with an amused smile "Not everyone is born here in Korea, you know?"  
  
   
Junmyeon can feel the blush creeping on his face, _shit_ "No, of course not! I just-" he stutters "I just assumed? You speak really good Korean, and you look like Korean and... You're not from here are you?"    
  
  
The man lets out a delighted laugh "No, I'm definitely not. But thank you, I'm happy to hear that-" he pauses expectantly for a while, looking at Junmyeon until the other finally understands what he's waiting for him to do.     
  
  
"Junmyeon, my name is Kim Junmyeon" he says hurriedly, offering his hand to the other who takes it with a smile and they shake hands despite the bit of an awkward angle. Junmyeon could svear only babies have as soft skin as the other has.  
  
"Junmyeon" The recommendation man repeats softly, rolling the syllables on his tongue. "I'm Jongdae"  
  
  
" _Jongdae._ And not from Korea, right?" Junmyeon chuckles in amusement, this guy really is something else.    
  
  
"No" The man, Jongdae laughs, shaking his head in deny. _Okay then, Jongdae With No Surname And Not From Korea. Got it._  
  
  
"I'm here for the first time, actually, for my study" Jongdae adds with a small smile, tapping his fingers abstenmidedly on the cover of the comic book on his lap.    
  
  
"Really? Wow, you speak so well?! How- I wouldn't have guessed" Junmyeon splutters  
  
  
"Ah, thank you" Jongdae chuckles, running a hand through his silver locks briefly, the strands of hair slipping through his fingers easily. He looks so proud of himself after hearing the compliments. (In the shy, trying to cover it up –way but it still shines through. That's the face of a man who has succesfully managed to deceive a native.)  
  
  
"How did you study Korean?" Junmyeon asks, unable to just leave the subject be. He needs some answers, the man is _fluent_ for God's sake and he wants to know how. Also, if he has studied Korean why hasn't he studied the writing characters simultaneusly? Sounds bit strange..    
  
"From dramas" Jongdae replies easily with a smile.    
  
  
Okay then. That's really not what Junmyeon expected, though, but okay. For that kind of skill in speaking he would have assumed the other man to have studied for _years_ , and/or to maybe have some Korean friends or a partner but _dramas_? Then again, guess that could be as much a way of studying as all the others, right? Maybe this guy is some sort of genius who picks up languages like a pro.  
..That or he's just messing with Junmyeon, who knows.     
  
  
"I see it has worked well for you"    
  
  
"Indeed it has" Jongdae confirms, full blown grinning now and Junmyeon lets out an unattractive snort. This conversation really is developing to be an interesting one.  
Unfortunately, though a quick glance at his watch reveals to Junmyeon he's already spent way too much time here chatting with Jongdae, as he was supposed to just drop couple books back on their places and kind of really should get back to work now. Kyungsoo's going to return from his break soon, too and needs help with the new arrivals.    
  
  
Junmyeon sighs. "I'll leave you at this then, Jongdae. I have to get back to work," he says, smiling apologetically to the other. If it was for Junmyeon, he would have gladly stayed for a while longer, really. But frankly, he's working.  
  
  
For a fleeting moment Junmyeon thinks he sees dissapointment  flash on Jongdae's face, but it's gone as soon as it came and the soft, curled smile that's he's already gotten used to is back, pulling at the other's lips as he nods. "Yes, of course. It was nice talking to you Junmyeon"    
  
  
"The pleasure was all mine. See you around, Jongdae" Junmyeon calls out, waving to the other from where he's already walking towards the counter. It seems like Mrs. Park has come to return her books.

  
  
  
The clock is already nearing seven until Junmyeon sees Jongdae again. He had been busy with work (wow it's almost like this is his job or something) and Jongdae had kept his base strictly around the young adults' books. Junmyeon hasn't seen him eat or drink anything, nor take a bathroom break. (Not that he pays attention to what the other does) Jongdae has literally been sitting on the exact same, dark blue armchair for almost two hours now, so it's a surpirise when Junmyeon suddenly finds him standing there, right in front of the counter.  
  
  
"Done with all the comics?" Junmyeon asks  
  
  
"Yep!" Jongdae replies, handing Junmyeon the familiar pile of recommendations over the table. "I wasn't sure where to put these exactly.." he mutters apologetically, and Junmyeon takes the comics with a reassuring smile. "It's okay"  
  
  
 "I didn't understand so much of the text but pictures usually tell a lot more, anyway" Jongdae adds, and Junmyeon has to definitely agree with the statement. Now that he thinks of it, it's perfectly understandable why Jongdae chose to 'read' comics and not actual books with pages full of text in the first place. Wow, truly a mindblown.  
  
  
"So you're doing research? Are you planning to stay long then?" Junmyeon asks casually, thinking about maybe suggesting some good books about Korean alphabet. In English, maybe or some other language he's be able to understand. Learning how to read would really be useful for the other here.    
  
  
"I don't know, maybe a few weeks, or longer" Jongdae shrugs, thinking for a while before adding "I haven't decided anything yet since I'll have to see how my study makes progress first"  
Junmyeon nods in understanding, and they fall into a comfortable silence as he works on the computer and Jongdae riffles through some phamplets dispalyed next to the counter. (Mainly booklets about local culture events.)  
  
  
Or so it was, until Jongdae suddenly opens his mouth to speak again "Would you be interested in taking part to my research?" Junmyeon stops typing, his fingers freezing as he tears his eyes away from the screen to look at Jongdae.  
  
 "Sorry?"  
  
  
"I was thinking about your friend first, too _(Is he talking about Kyungsoo?)_ but I've come into a conclusion that you would be more suitable person to help me in my study. That's only if you want to be my companion, of course" Jongdae explains, casually like he would be talking about weather or something equally normal.  
  
  
"Companion?"  
  
  
"Yes, well I prefer the word companion over saying test subject but whatever you find suitable I guess"  
  
  
If Jongdae didn't have said earlier that he's a sociologist it might be so that Junmyeon would have already kindly escorted him out. _But_ , knowing the other's profession this whole weird talk felt at least a bit less ominous. A small bit.    
  
  
"I'm not going to be anyone's lab rat if that's what you mean"    
  
  
"No, no nothing like that I promise!" Jongdae exlaims, clearly shocked that Junmyeon would even imply something like that. "You literally won't have to do anything just, we could hang out?" he finishes unsurely, looking at Junmyeon nervously.  
  
   
"And what does 'hanging out' exactly mean then?" Junmyeon questions, still bit suspicious about the whole thing, even though it's kind of hard since Jongdae seems so sincere with this weird science-companion -thing of his and _actually like a really nice guy._ Someone Junmyeon could easily imagine being good friends with.  
  
  
"I don't know? I've learnt it means lots of things for humans, so whatever you want, I guess?" Jongdae says slowly, his voice raising to a question and a timid smile pulling at his lips.    
  
  
Junmyeon thinks for a while, replaying the conversation in his mind. _Just hanging out?_ This has certainly been one of the strangest talks he's ever had, Junmyeon has to admit that much. But, despite words like 'test-subject' or the fact Jongdae talks about humans like he himself doesn't belong to them in the first place, Junmyeon really can't think of more than one proper way to interpret what Jongdae's trying to say, and it doesn't feel very threatening.    
  
  
"So _basically_ , you're asking if we can be friends?"    
  
  
"I guess then, if that's.. Yes?" Jongdae stutters, fiddling with the long sleeves of his sweater.    
  
  
"Okay then" Junmyeon chuckles, _fuck it_ "Friends."  
  
  
"...This has to be one of the oddest conversations I've ever witnessed and I talk daily with Baekhyun"  
  
It's Kyungsoo, leaning leisurely on a book-cart a few meters away from the counter, staring at them in interest that someone would watch a soap-opera with.    
  
  
"...But only one of them meaning you've witnessed and/or taken part in weirder ones" Jongdae points out, giving Kyungsoo a sort of one-handed finger gun and the other man scoffs good-naturedly "Yes, but that's beside the point"  
  
  
"That it is" Jongdae agrees, a small cheeky grin on his face. _So satisfied._  
  
  
"Well, you guys can stay here and continue our little talk, but I'm going home" Junmyeon interposes, (it's over seven now, meaning he has actually worked overtime) already pulling his jacket from the coat rack near the counter and the sound of his voice makes Jongdae instantly perk up.    
  
  
"Could I come with you?"    
  
  
" _To my home_?"  
  
  
" _To hang out_ " Jongdae corrects "But hanging out at your recidence sounds great, yeah" 

 _Residence?_  
  
  
"Okay I'm leaving" Kyungsoo states, disappearing somewhere near the poems and plays. Two pairs of eyes follow his retreating back until the he's completely out of sight.  
  
  
"I have to go to a store first, though" Junmyeon informs, oddly feeling rather chill about the fact that he's basically inviting someone he's met today into his home (or more like Jongdae invited himself) to 'hang out'. But they are friends now aren't they? Sort of? They met today, yes but something about the other makes Junmyeon feel comfortable around him like they'd have known for years. It's slightly alarming.  
  
  
"That's alright!" Jongdae says cheerfully, looking awfully excited about going into a simple convenience store. "I should fetch my bag, though. I left it in my vehicle" he adds thoughtfully, clearly thinking about something hard as he bites his lower lip.  
  
  
"We can go to the store first and get it afterwards, where did you leave your car again?"  
  
  
"About a kilometre to North from here" Jongdae says absentmindedly, gesturing vaguely to the general direction and  Junmyeon frowns, isn't there a park arond there? He didn't know there are parking slots. "If you tell me where the store is, I could meet you there after getting my bag?" Jongdae suggests eventually  
  
  
"If it's alright, then yeah sure" Junmyeon agrees with a small smile. There will be plenty of time to get some much needed groceries then. His ramyun stocks are getting smaller dauntingly fast.  
  
   
"Ok, see you there then!"

And just like that, Jongdae sprints to the door and disappears before Junmyeon can even say bye. It's dark outside, but Junmyeon still tries to squint and see Jongdae through the window as he walks (or possibly runs) away. It's so cold outside, too and he went without a jacket?  
  
  
"I thought you were leaving"  
  
  
"I thought you were reading poems" Junmyeon snarks back, making a face at Kyungsoo who rolls his eyes  
  
  
"Yeah well, someone has to stay and actually work, right"  
  
  
"Indeed" Junmyeon chuckles, knowing fully well that Kyungsoo doesn't really mind staying. The last couple hours they're open are always nicely quiet, and one man is more than enough to uphold the fort. (Their library is very small when compared to the ones in the main city, and that shows in the number of daily visitors, too.) It can be pretty relaxing, really. Besides, it will be Junmyeon's turn to close up on Monday.    
  
  
"But yeah, I'm going." Junmyeon adds more seriously, he should finish the groceries briskly so Jongdae doesn't have to wait too long while he's comparing cheese-prices or something. "Have a good night Kyungsoo" Junmyeon wishes, pulling on mittens to shield his hands from the cool Autumn-air that prevails outside as he walks towards the door, turning around to wave at the other cheerfully one last time before grabbing the handle.  
  
   
"Just go"    
  
  
"I'm going"  
  
   
"I see, bye Junmyeon"    
  
  
"Bye, don't work too hard"  
  
  
"If he proves to be a creep kick his ass!"

 

 

  
  
  
Junmyeon is in the midst of choosing cookies when suddenly there's a packet of cereal right in front of his face, and he nearly falls flat on his butt on the hard tile floor from the shock.  
  
  
"What are these?"  
  
  
"Jongdae!" Junmyeon hisses, clutching his heart in shock as he spins around to see to who's the culprit that almost got him killed right here and now in this store. It might have made headlines, 'local man startled to death in 7-Eleven'.    
  
  
"Sorry" Jongdae chuckles sheepishly, pulling the cereal box away from Junmyeon's face. "But these seem nice"  
  
  
"You don't know what cereals are?" Junmyeon asks dumbfoundedly, now having gotten his balance back.  
  
   
"We don't have these where I live" Jongdae replies casually, inspecting the packet in his hands in wonder. Looks like chocolate cereals, Junmyeon notes. A good choice. "Can we eat these while we hang out?" Jongdae questions, waving the box so that the cereals inside make a rustiling sound.    
  
  
"Yeah, why not" Junmyeon smiles, reaching a hand to take the packet from the other "I'll pay. Let me just fetch some milk real quick and we're ready" he adds and Jongdae nods with a beam, following him in bouncy steps  
  
  
"Did you get your bag?"  
  
  
"Yep" Jongdae replies, raising his right arm to show a black duffelbag of sorts. It looks like leather, but not quite. "I don't have too much clothes with me, which might turn out be a problem later on now that I think about it"  he adds, a slightly worried tone in his voice.  
  
  
Junmyeon chuckles. "It might, but I'm sure it will be alright." He should be able to find a washing machine from somewhere if needed, right.  
  
  
"I hope so"    
  
  
"You didn't take your car with you?" Junmyeon asks, remebering that the other has one as they walk towards the counter, pausing for a moment to wait for an elderly lady in line to go first. "No, my vehicle is fine where it is" Jongdae assures, looking around the shop with curious eyes. It's a very basic 7-Eleven but has a very good selection so Junmyeon comes here pretty often. It's close to the library, too which is good.  
  
  
Junmyeon pays, packs their purchases into a sheer plastic bag, and after thanking and wishing the older man on the counter a good evening they leave the store side by side. It takes a moment to get used to the darkness after being under the bright lights of the convenience store for so long, but it's nicely quiet on the streets, calming in a way even though the wind hits them pretty hard. Jongdae doesn't seem affected by the temperature at all, though. Junmyeon can't wrap his mind around how someone can look that comfortable in those clothes, while it's this cold. Junmyeon would probably die without proper apparel.  
  
  
"Is your home far?" Jongdae asks  
  
  
"Not too far, I walk to work most days" Junmyeon hums in reply, stopping to see if any cars are coming before crossing the road. (There weren't any in sight, but habits like that as being careful in traffic stick hard whether there are cars in sight or not)    
  
  
There's about one and a half kilometre to Junmyeon's apartment building from the library to be exact, so a good walking distance. It's a nice area, too! Junmyeon's really glad he got an apartment from there in the first place. The rent is not that bad either, which is obviously a bonus.  
  
   
They walk in silence towards Junmyeon's home, and considering everything it probably should be weird and awkward. If earlier this morning someone had told Junmyeon this is how he's going to spend his Friday night, hanging with his new sociologist friend who has chosen him as his 'companion' in research,  he probably would have laughed. (Or gotten slightly scared) But as it is now, it feels pretty normal? Maybe it wouldn't with someone else, to be honest maybe Junmyeon wouldn't have even thought about anything like this if it was someone else. But there's just something about Jongdae that makes him feel comfortable.

  
  
It feels good to open the door and step a foot inside, the toasty air in the lobby enveloping them and Junmyeon practically sighs in contenment. Jongdae doesn't seem as enthusiastic about the change of temperature, though. It almost seems like he's feeling bit hot while Junmyeon thinks he himself could probably stay here next to the entry hall's heat radiator forever.    
  
  
"Let's take the elevator" Junmyeon suggests, gesturing towards the metallic doors on the side and Jongdae nods. After walking in the cold and now finally having gotten inside to warmth, Junmyeon feels way too much like a jello to use his feet and walk to the sixth floor.  
  
   
The building is quiet. There were no people in the first floor and there seems to be no one here in the sixth either. It's okay. Junmyeon's not in the mood to chit chat with his neighbours now, anyway and he's happy to get all the way to his apartment door and inside without meeting anyone.    
  
  
"You have a nice home" Jongdae compliments, looking around Junmyeon's one bedroom-flat in interest, to the limited extent he could see from his spot in front of the shoe rack, of course. It's good the other can't see the mess that is his bedroom from here.      
  
  
"Thank you" Junmyeon says with a smile, kicking his sneakers off. _Ah_ , his toes feel so free.    
  
  
"It's pretty warm in here, though don't you think?" Jongdae comments off-handedly as he carefully sets his worn, green converses on the shoe rack after Junmyeon made some space there.  
  
   
"No, not really?" Junmyeon frowns in confusion, is it hot here? Junmyeon doesn't think it is.  
  
  
"Ah, it's just me then" Jongdae chuckles, straightening his back from where he was crouching while arranging the shoes. "I've noticed that most of Earth is in general, too much warmer than what I'm used to" he adds.  
  
  
"What, are you saying your some kind of an alien, then?" Junmyeon laughs, deciding to humour the other man but Jongdae doesn't laugh back, and instead fixes a very serious look on Junmyeon, dark-brown orbs staring at him intently.  
  
  
Jongdae nods. "Yes"  
  
  
"Okay then Mr. Alien, absolutely" Junmyeon snorts "You sure know how to make jokes with a poker face"  
  
  
"But it's not a jo-"  
  
  
"We should have something to eat!" Junmyeon calls, already walking towards the kitchen in quick steps and leaving Jongdae to stand in the entry hall alone. He's starving and in a mood for some good-old ramyun, hopefully Jongdae is, too. Cold evenings like this are perfect for some hot, rich in preservatives and grease, pure instant noodles.    
  
  
Junmyeon tells Jongdae to make himself at home and sit down while he fixes them some food, and the other complies without a further word, slumping against the cool leather surface of the couch with a sigh of contentment. From his peripheral vision Junmyeon can see Jongdae slowly bending his legs and then reaching a hand to lazily pull his socks off one by one, and gets a little worried. The floors  aren't that warm here. Guess Jongdae really wasn't kidding about feeling warm. Could the other be running a fever? He doesn't seem sick, though but Junmyeon makes a mental note to keep an eye on him anyway just to make sure.    
  
  
Junmyeon turns back at his task of boiling the noodles, and reaches a hand to the side of the kitchen counter where a tiny, black radio is placed. It's much nicer to work with music. There's not much besides commercials for a while, though but soon enough a familiar tune is filling the room and Junmyeon hums along it while looking for bowls and everything else needed for their little meal without hurry, when suddenly Jongdae lets out an excited shout "Woa! So this is _the music_?! Really cool!"  
  
Junmyeon gives the other his best 'are you kidding or should I get worried' -expression but it goes unnoticed as Jongdae just continues jamming to the music with wide eyes and a happy smile on his face, emerged in his own world.     
  
  
"Yeah uh, it's from the radio?" Junmyeon calls out haltingly  
  
  
"You use radio waves for listening to music!?" Jongdae sounds so bemused, in a delighted sort of way and Junmyeon gets only more confused. Though honestly speaking, he has already heard enough weird stuff come out from Jongdae's mouth today so that he probably shouldn't get surprised by every new odd statement anymore.  
  
  
"Yeah I mean, it's convenient?"  Junmyeon offers as he dumps the seasonings into the boiling water. Jongdae hums in understanding and Junmyeon can see him rummaging through his bag and fetching a tablet, making some notes on it he supposes. It looks like a fancy one, too, Junmyeon's pretty sure he's never seen a tablet like that actually now that he thinks about it.  Myabe it's sold only where Jongdae's from.  
  
  
He sets the table (table as in a kitchen isle between the livingroom and kitchen that Junmyeon just uses as a dining table), occasionally glancing at the other man sitting leisurely on the sofa, still totally immerged in listening the radio and the newest hits it offers.  
  
   
"Do you want some soda?" Junmyeon calls out, searching cheese from the fridge. He should still have some left, it would be good melted on top of the noodles.  
  
  
"Sure!" Jongdae answers cheerfully, bouncing up to stand from the couch and walks into the kitchen, his bare feet making a slapping sound against the floor on every step.  
  
  
"Here" Junmyeon mumbles, handing Jongdae a can of soda and grabbing some juice for himself before he ushers the other to sit on one of the stools placed next to the table. Jongdae waits for Junmyeon to take some food first from the pot in the middle of them, before slowly and carefully following in suit. It seems that the other's a slow eater in general, and Junmyeon feels like he has eaten a half of his plate when Jongdae finally takes the first mouthful, slurping some noodles into his mouth unsurely and Junmyeon would be lying if he said he was prepared for the reaction some simple noodles could cause in the other.    
  
  
"These are so good!!?" Jongdae exlaims loudly, a pure look of wonder plastered on his face as he stares at the bowl of noodles in front of him like it's the best thing he's ever eaten.    
  
  
"I added some cheese" Junmyeon mumbles, gesturing vaguely to the steaming pot on the table but he thinks even the cheese doesn't really explain Jongdae's reaction. Like, yes of course Junmyeon fixes a pretty decent ramyun but Jongdae honest to God looks like this is the first time he's eating the goodness that is noodles. (But if so, Junmyeon's glad he likes them then.)  
  
  
"I mean of course I heard stories but I never expected earthen food to be this good" Jongdae continues disbelievingly, oblivious to Junmyeon's inner turmoil that only seems to grow stonger everytime Jongdae speaks, so it's good he seems content for a while on just munching the food and cherishing the savory taste in silence.  
  
  
Excited, Jongdae then proceeds to snap open the can of soda (after he'd first followed intently how Junmyeon opened his own drink), and takes a huge gulp of it just to frown in disgust immediately when the taste hits his mouth. Looks like it's disgusting. Has it gone bad? But sodas don't just go bad like that, right and Junmyeon didn't buy it those too long ago...  
  
  
"I don't like this sparkly beverage"  
  
  
Junmyeon blinks "But you said you wanted soda?"  
  
   
"Yes but I thought it would be good. I don't like it." Jongdae says determinedly and shakes his head, pushing the can away from him with the tips of his fingers and Junmyeon just stares as it slides forward on the table slowly. After he's satisfied with the dinstance between the can and himself, Jongdae calmly and happily prolongs with eating his noodles, the soda now sitting in the middle of the table alone and abandoned.  
  
  
_This guy._  

 

  
  
  
  
"Do you want to watch a movie?" Junmyeon asks, already walking towards the tv. They had finished eating without any further incidents and Jongdae got something to drink, too after Junmyeon gave him a glass of water. It's not good to eat something so salty without having anything to drink, even though the soda didn't prove to be his favorite as so to say. Junmyeon didn't waste it though, he put back in the fridge so he can drink it later since Jongdae only took one sip.  
  
  
It's pretty late, normally Junmyeon might have been asleep already, resting after a week at work. But since he has Jongdae over now they should do something before the other leaves. It wouldn't be much of a a visit if they'd only eat and Jongdae will just leave now immediately after, would it now.  
  
  
"I have some popcorn, too" Junmyeon adds  
  
  
"Yeah, let's do that" Jongdae agrees with a nod, following with his eyes as Junmyeon goes and pulls down the shades in front of the windows. It's dark outside, and it's not like Junmyeon thinks someone would be stalking precisely his window in the sixth floor but it's still not nice to be like a fish in its tank.    
  
  
Jongdae promises Junmyeon that he can choose the movie, and there's no way the man's going to waste this rare chance since it's so generously offered. There's only a few options, really and with a happy smile Junmyeon picks up _Star Wars: The Phantom Menace_ from his movie statch, looking at it with loving eyes. _This shall be fun._  
  
..Except that what Junmyeon didn't expect was to Jongdae smile in a stupidly amused way, that indicated he had something to say but chose to not open his mouth, right since the first minutes of the movie. The hand Jongdae slapped over his mouth did near to nothing to muffle the snort he let out when Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon pulled out their lightsabers ( _"How are those even possible!?"_ ) and Junmyeon finally snaps.    
  
  
"Why are you laughing?" He whines  
  
  
"It's just-" Jongdae sniggers, now pointing at Nute Gunray's gray, froglike form on the screen as he tries to collect himself "He looks just like my neighbour" he wheezes, unable to hold back laughter anymore as he doubles over from the power of it. Junmyeon watches the other's laughing-fit with a deadpan expression, he's not amused. Jongdae's clearly not giving this movie the appreciation it deserves.    
  
  
"We can watch something else-"  
  
  
"No, no! I like this a lot!" Jongdae protests immediately, but there's still a smile pulling at his lips as he continues "It's just funny how they portray the outer space and its creatures from time to time"  
  
  
"You talk like you've been in outer space"  
  
  
"I just told you earlier I live there" Jongdae laughs  
  
  
"Dude, you don't even look anything like an alien?" Junmyeon snorts, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl between them and stuffing them in his mouth.  
  
  
"I don't see the old man there having any "alien features" either" Jongdae dodges back cheekily, pointing at Qui-Gon.  
  
   
"Touche" Junmyeon relents "But that doesn't make _you_ an alien, this is fiction"  
  
  
Jongdae sighs with a defeated shake of his head, and they fall back on silently watching the movie. Even Jongdae keeps quiet, mostly.  
  
   
Apparently, after Mr. Alien there got over the first hour of the movie he started to actually try and take it seriously. Or maybe he's just sleepy. Junmyeon's pretty sure he's catched him nodding off a few times by now but he does pretty decent job in pretending to be attentive, at least.  

 

  
  
They emptied the popcorn bowl long ago, but it's only when the ending credits roll in that Junmyeon finally gets up to take it to the kitchen. It's late, almost 1 am and Junmyeon's pretty sure Jongdae was sleeping soundly when he left the couch. He doesn't really want to wake the other up, maybe it would be the best just to let him sleep there on the sofa tonight... It's Saturday tomorrow anyway, and if Jongdae came to visit in the first place he probably doesn't have anything urgent planned for tomorrow morning.    
  
  
Walking to his bedroom, Junmyeon heads towards the big, wooden closet on the side that his mom gifted him. There should be an extra blanket and a pillow there, and bedheets of course. (He couldn't let Jongdae just sleep without any bed garments, even though the other doesn't really seem to mind if it's bit cold.) Junmyeon grabs a Lego Star Wars -duvet cover and a matching pillowcase _just because_ , smiling to himself as he pulls them over the fluffy blanket and the pillow. Gathering everything in his arms (if absolutely not necessary, one should not do two trips when carrying things elsewhere) Junmyeon then proceeds to walk back into the livingroom, slowly but surely as he's careful not to fall.    
  
  
Only all that carefulness feels pointless when suddenly there's an ominous, albeit small, small lavender glow in his vision, coming from the direction of the livingroom and shocked to his core and sure he's about to die in the hands of something paranormal tonight, Junmyeon drops everything in his hands and runs back to the bedroom.  
  
  
..Just to immediately remember that Jongdae's sleeping on the couch, probably unaware of everything that's happening around him and well, shit. Junmyeon is whispering curses under his breath in a constant flow but doesn't waste time as he grabs his lightsaber from the closet (a toy one of course, but no less useless if someone needs to get hit) and sprints back to the hallway and into the gloomy livingroom.  
  
  
He's seen enough horror films to know that anykind of paranormal activity in your home, such as weirdly glowing stuff in the livingroom can't be a good thing and should be stayed away from, but the protagonists always just fight bravely after getting over the slow-build spooking, right? So Junmyeon runs, ready to banish whatever it is back to where it came from before it eats Jongdae's soul.  
  
   
It's just what Junmyeon wasn't prepared for is that the glowing was not from a demon, a ghost, a poltergeist or any of the sorts. Instead, on a closer inspection it seems to be a relatively soft, small light comic from the couch. Precisely, from Jongdae. And to be absolutely exact, from his _hair_.  
  
  
The strands of hair that were no doubt silver-grey earlier are now glowing in a vibrant (rather pretty) lavender-blue light, illuminating the dark room. _And Jongdae just sleeps??_  
  
  
Junmyeon can only stare, feeling almost hyphnotized by the unbelievable scene in front of him because honestly, _Jongdae looks beautiful_. The light makes a small halo around his head, creating shadows on his face but also simultaneously working like the best highlighter, emphasizing his defined jaw and cheekbones. Now that Junmyeon is looking at Jongdae it almost seems like his cheeks are, rather than only illuminated by the light from the hair, glowing in their own way, too. It's like little dots of lavender-blue freckles here and there dusting his cheeks.

The longer Junmyeon stands there next to Jongdae the more intense the glow seems to grow, he's now sure about the freckles and it it looks like Jongdae's lashes are starting to softly light up, too. It's not a bright, the combined light, no way near neon signs or anything os that sort. Just a soft glow, but Junmyeon knows that there's no haircolour or make-up that all _this_ could be possible with.

He however snaps out of the trance when the other suddenly stirs and lets out a little sound in his sleep, seeming like he's going to wake up only to curl himself even more snuggly against the armrest and continue sleeping. Glowing hair is plastering on the couch and all over his face, but that doesn't seem to disturb Jongdae either.    
  
  
Junmyeon feels bad about waking the other up (glowing or not) now that he sleeps so peacefully, but it's kind of necessary. Of course, Junmyeon could just throw the blanket over Jongdae but if he sleeps on that position there's no way he's not going to have horrible neck and/or back pain in the morning. Besides, on average one would guess it's more comfortable to sleep with actual bedsheets and relaxed clothes than just the lay on the leathery surface of the couch wearing jeans the whole night.  
  
  
"Jongdae" Junmyeon whispers, no impact. Sigh. Junmyeon takes a hold of Jongdae's shoulder, shaking it slightly while repeating the other's name again bit louder, and that seems to do the trick as Jongdae lets out a little whine, curling more on himself but clearly stirred awake by now and Junmyeon counts that as a win.  
  
   
"What?"  he slurs, and Junmyeon almost lets out an amused chuckle.  
  
  
"You have to wake up"  
  
  
"Donn' wanna" Jongdae mumbles, turning around to his other side so it's his back that's facing Junmyeon instead of his face, not reacting to any of Junmyeon's attempts to get him up anymore no matter what he tries.  
  
   
"I'll pick you up" Junmyeon threatens, but Jongdae either pretends not to hear or he's just really that out of it.  
  
  
"Okay then" Junmyeon mutters to himself. No one can say he didn't try, at least. And with that thought in mind, Junmyeon rolls his shoulders, strecthing them before he promptly crouches next to the sofa and pulls Jongdae easily off the couch and into his arms. (The regular gym-days with Minseok seem to have paid off.)  
  
  
There's a low thump as Junmyeon then proceeds to carefully drop Jongdae on the armchair next to the sofa, not minding the other's brief, startled screech as he then turns to lay the bedheet on the couch, throws the pillow on the other end of it and neatly places the blanket over everything. _There, quite nice actually._    
  
  
Junmyeon makes a show of gesturing towards his dexterous creation. "Here"  
  
  
Jongdae coughs, faking nonchalanse as he eyes the sofa and gets up from the armchair, swaying a bit on his feet in the kind of sleepy way that's very close to how drunk people act and walks to the couch. "Thank you"  
  
  
"No problem"    
  
  
"Just because you have strong enough muscles doesn't mean you can just pick people up from couches, though"  
  
  
"I'm sorry, wont' happen again." Junmyeon promises "Should you go to sleep?"  
  
  
"Probably" Jongdae agrees tiredly, his still glowing hair (though Junmyeon notes that not so brightly anymore, and the freckles and his lashes have completely faded from thier colour) getting all mussed as he rubs his face with both hands, looking very much like a sleepy cat. Seems like the other isn't even aware of the fact that his hair is glowing, either that or he's just not paying any attention to it and if Junmyeon ignores the fact that anyone's hair (or lashes and cheeks for that matter) technically shouldn't glow, Jongdae looks rather adorable.  
  
  
"I'll be there in the bedroom" Junmyeon says awkwardly after a while of silence, gesturing towards his bedroom door and Jongdae nods without looking at him, still standing next to the couch and not making any move to lay down.    
  
  
"Goodnight Jongdae"  
  
  
"Are you sure this is safe for sleeping?" Jongdae slurs, interrupting Junmyeon's supposedly smooth departure as he stares sceptically down at the couch that's now working as a make shift bed.    
  
  
"..Yes, didn't you just sleep on it a few minutes ago" Junmyeon retorts, briefly wondering what Jongdae considers safe for sleeping then if couches aren't that.  
  
  
"Are you sleeping on a couch, too?" Jongdae asks, ignoring Junmyeon's remark  
  
  
"No, I have a bed but I can't have one for every possible visitor, right" Junmyeon chuckles.    
  
  
"True I guess" Jongdae mumbles "You can go, I'll be fine" he adds with in a sigh, waving Junmyeon away who only shakes his head in disbelief for the other's acting.  
  
"Okay then, goodnight"    
  
  
"G'night"  
  
  
Junmyeon walks away, closing the bedroom door behind him. In a way he's very glad this day is finally over. Falling asleep means there will be no strange things happening anymore within this day and tomorrow Junmyeon could think through everything with well rested mind that's actually capable of sorting things out. ( _Things like why Jongdae is glowing like he's somekind of an abyssal fish, for starters._ That's definitely not normal and in Junmyeon's opinion Jongdae should see a doctor if it doesn't get better.)

 

  
  
  
In the morning, Junmyeon has almost forgotten last night's strange events. It's quiet, he's alone in his room, the sun is shining through the sheer curtains and all in all it's seeming like a very great, _normal_ Saturday morning.  
  
  
Well, that is until suddenly there's a loud crash coming from the kitchen and Jumyeon is once again painfully reminded of everything that happened the day before (painfully as he can actually feel the headache coming). Him meeting Jongdae, Jongdae coming to visit, Jongdae insisting he's an alien... _Jongdae's hair glowing at night like the glow-in-the-dark stars Junmyeon had in his room when he was little._  
  
  
He throws the blanket away and jumps out of the bed, not bothering to put on a bathrobe or even his precious pair of light-bue slippers as he practically runs to the kitchen to find Jongdae there (thank goodness with normal, unglowing hair), rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. He must have dropped something that made the noise but at least Junmyeon can't see glass shards or anything else possibly hazardous on the floor.    
  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
  
"Looking for the ce-real" Jongdae says calmly, articulating the word 'cereal' very precisely.    
  
  
"That's the oatmeal" Junmyeon states, pointing at the box in Jongdae's hands and the other nods in confirmation "I know, but it _could_ have been the ce-real... I mean, the packaging is made of cardboard?"  
  
  
Junmyoen sighs. "The ones we bought yesterday?"  
  
  
"Yes!"  
  
  
Junmyeon walks to the leftmost cabinet, picks up the familar box of chocolate cereals from the top-shelf and hands it to Jongdae who smiles so hard his face might split. "Thank you!"  
  
  
"No problem" Junmyeon mutters, inspecting the other through suspiciously narrowed eyes. _It's now or never._ "Are you aware your hair glows at night? I'm pretty sure your lashes and cheeks had something going on, too." he adds, gesturing figuratively over his own face.

Jongdae gives him an astonished look, like he's suprised that a) Junmyeon had information like this, and b) That it actually had happened.  
  
  
"Oh it dit that last night? Guess I really didn't use that much energy then.."  he mumbles.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Junmyeon splutters, that's not the answer he was expecting. Not that he knew what he was expecting but what the other just said wasn't that.  
  
  
"My planet is much colder." Jongdae starts slowly, like he, too is still only figuring the most likely answer out "So lots of the energy I have usually goes into keeping my body warm, right? Earth however, is a much warmer living environment and the energy I normally would use to keep myself warm thus would go to waste in the end of the day, which would be rather inconvenient wouldn't it. So that being said, the glowing hair and the other stuff is just my body's way to use the excessive energy" Jongdae finishes his explanation with a look that says ' _get it'_ , leaning leisurely to the kitchen island as he tries to figure how to open the cereal packet, turnign the box around in his hands.  
  
  
"You do realize that what you just said sounds really bizarre, right?" Junmyeon asks, letting out a tense laughter. There's now way the other is from _a different planet_ , right? Things like that just don't happen, _come on._ Jongdae gives him an unimpressed look, like he knows excatly what Junmyeon's thinking.    
  
  
"I just explained you a major scientific fact about me and my species and this is how you repay me? I thought humans were super curious species, interest about life ouside Earth and stuff but I guess it was false information then..." He sighs dramatically    
  
  
"I am! I mean, we are? But, nothing of- of _this_ makes any sense, God!" Junmyeon groans, squeezing his face with both hands as he tries to hammer some sense into his racing mind.    
  
  
"What, you humans think that everyone in outer space looks like this? Jongdae snorts, showing Junmyeon the cereal packet that has a cartoonish picture of what he would call a typical green martian with a big head, small body and huge cat-like eyes.  
  
   
"You said yesterday that your neighbour looks like _Nate Gunray!?!_ " Junmyeon hisses hysterically, remembering the moment very well and _Oh my God_ now he can't get the picture of Jongdae talking to his froggy neighbour over a white, American movie, 'let's barbeque together' -style of  fence and it's just too weird of a scene to imagine.    
  
  
"Fair point" Jongdae laughs "But I didn't say _everyone_ looks like my neighbour, did I?" he points out with a grin and Junmyeon gives him a scowl. "Are you even actually a sociologist? I mean, is it true or just some cover up-  Oh my God _are you going to abduct me!?_ " Junmyeon screeches. (Abduction is a serious concern to be thought about considering all the stories there exists about aliens in human history, let's be real. But that would also be a final proof to Jongdae being an alien and honestly Junmyeon just wants to scream now.)  
  
  
Jongdae looks scandalized "No! I really am a sociologist! I studied long and hard"  
  
  
"I see" Junmyeon breathes out. _Calmly._  
  
  
It will be fine. Hopefully. Nothing can really erase the fact that Jongdae is, or at least quite possibly is an alien, though and lot about this whole thing is just getting way over Junmyeon's head.. But, it will be okay.    
  
  
"Sorry for accusing you, it's just? I've never heard of alien sociologists? It's all bit confusing." Junmyeon mutters, offering an apologetic smile to the other as he tries not to fidget too much. It must be the adrenaline that's making him so restless. Jongdae looks annoyingly relaxed for the situation.  
  
  
"That's fine. It's understandable" Jongdae hums "Especially since you humans live here isolated in your own world" he adds kindly and pats the other's shoulder. Junmyeon doesn't really know if he should feel offended by the words or just accpet it as the fact it is.  
  
  
Just when Junmyeon's finally starting to really digest this sudden, bizarre wave of information, he realizes something "Wait, how do you know Korean then?"  
  
  
Jongdae shrugs "I'm good at picking up languages" he says easily, and Junmyeon frowns "That's literally it?"  
  
  
"Yes, universal languages were a big part of my studies. And I didn't lie about the dramas, either!" Jongdae points out proudly "My friend from Tærteon got a couple episodes of their favourite ones saved on their visit, and they borrowed me the copies when they heard I'm coming here"  
  
  
"Oh, that's nice" Junmyeon breathes, just a tad bit shakily. He can imagine the scene fairly easily, though. Jongdae sitting in front of some screen with super fancy, space-technology, just casually watching dramas.  
  
  
"Where where you from again?"  
  
  
"Trappist 1e, well that's what they call it here on Earth. It's not too far actually! I studied elsewhere, though" Jongdae says with a smile, probably thinking about his home planet. It must be so different.  
  
  
"Cool cool"  
  
  
Junmyeon makes a mental note to google the name later. There's a moment of silence as he processes everything he's heard, while Jongdae still tries relentlessly to open the cereal box. (Apparently he hasn't figured out that one does not have to open the packet from both ends.)  
  
  
Junmyeon loves everything about space. He's endlessly fascinated by it and the secrets it still holds and so understandably, Junmyeon has a huge love for sci-fi movies, comics and suchlikes, too. But Jongdae isn't a character from a movie. He could be, with the glowing hair and cat-like smile, but he isn't. He's real. And despite dreaming about voyages to space and seeing everything with his own eyes, now that something (well someone) actually from outer space is here, Junmyeon finds it so hard to believe.  
  
  
Space and all the other possible lifeforms it holds has always been a beautiful and interesting, but a very far away concept for Junmyeon. Something he desired to explore and know more about, but never believed that would be something he could actually do. In a sense, Junmyeon had lulled himself into believing that Earth is too far away, too diffrent and too _human_ to ever be a part of that sci-fi kind of world of wonders where other planets are just a drive away.  
  
  
It's a lot to take in so quickly, but Junmyeon likes to think he's doing well. He still has lots of questions but Jongdae no doubt has, too so guess they're in a same boat.. Maybe he shoud just, take this situation like the unique chance it is.  
  
  
"...Should I now be concerned about Martians attacking Earth or something then?" Junmyeon jokes, grinning feebly at the other and Jongdae snorts "Yeah sure, beware. Who knows when they'll come to get you"    
  
  
"Maybe I should pack"  
  
  
"Definitely" Jongdae nods in fake seriousness "But could you help me with this before you go, though?" he adds in earnest, showing Junmyeon the cereal packet and the man almost lets out a laugh as he looks at i more closely. Junmyeon didn't give it that much of a thought earlier, but Jongdae must have gotten these ones just because the cartoonish picture of the martian decorating the box. He's walking through moon- and star shaped cereals floating in space, _chocolate moons_ the packet says. Junmyeon won't ever be able to look at these without remembering Jongdae anymore.

 

 

 

  
  
"How did you come here exactly?"  
  
  
"What is this, an interrogation?" Jongdae asks with a laugh, and Junmyeon feels embarrassed even though he knows the other's just joking. "I was just wondering" he mumbles as they sit down on the sofa, and watches in amusement as Jongdae wiggles on his butt, trying to get comfortable on the couch that's warmed by the sunlight coming from the window. Who knows how long it will take for Jongdae to get used to this warming sunlight Earth (luckily) has. Apparently his planet's host star, Trappist-1 is an 'unltracool dwarf star' and that really explains a lot.  
  
  
They cleaned Jongdae's bed away together just a few minutes ago, the bedsheets now neatly folded on the coffee table. Junmyeon's still in his striped flanel pajamas, just like on most Saturdays at this time of the day. Except today's not like most Saturdays. _Geez_ , Junmyeon can't even remember the last time someone sleeped over at his place.  
  
  
Jongdae's still barefoot (otherwise in full clothing, though) and Junmyeon can see how the other wriggles his toes against the fluffy carpet of the livingroom before answering. "That, my dearest Junmyeon, shall remain in secret" he drawls out, talking like it would be a huge secret that can't be told to humans.  
  
  
In reality, Jongdae just doesn't want to tell that he'd arrived in a mere space-capsule, sleeping almost through the whole trip. (Though in his defence, the capsule is so tiny and old that there's not really much else to do than sleep or eat really gross nutrition paste.) It's not a very cool way to travel, especially when compared with all the fancy space-ships from those movies and comics that Junmyeon has.    
  
  
(Talking about those, it seems that especially the one called Star Wars is to the other's liking as seen yesterday, too. Earlier in the morning when Jongdae went to bathroom he saw a hand wash pump that portrayed the little droid from the movie, R2-D2)  
  
  
"Ah, of course" Junmyeon nods, slightly dissapointed but he buries the feeling quickly. Jongdae talked about a vehicle earlier (he then brushed it off by the other just meaning a car) so Junmyeon pretty sure he must have a space-ship, though. It's probably a nice one, too, with cool technology and stuff. Maybe if he asks really nicely Jongdae will take him to see it, someday.  
  
  
"So, what will you need me for again?" Junmyeon then asks lightly, deciding to just take the bull by its horns. It's kind of hard to be someone's test-subject if you have no idea what to do excatly.  
  
  
Jongdae coughs, clearing his throat before answering "Well, I dont' know see you interacting in your society, doing things you usually do? The methods are volitional. Just, being human you know, I guess?"  
  
  
"Sounds like you're filming reality-tv" Junmyeon snorts, ignoring Jongdae's oblivious face as he mentions reality-tv. "But I understand. I'm not a very interesting person, though"  
  
  
"Actually..." Jongdae starts bashfully "Since this is my first time doing research on Earth I didn't want to take too much risks... So what I'm saying is that you seemed like the safest decision, umm, most suitable like I said before, so. Yeah"  
  
  
Junmyeon blinks "Are you saying I'm boring?"  
  
  
"That's not what I meant at all! But..." Jongdae licks his lip briefly "I guess technically I _could_ say so..."  
  
  
"Oh I see how it is then" Junmyeon says, faking hurt as he snffles pathetically and Jongdae gives him a look that Junmyeon translates as not knowing whether to say sorry and comfort the other or keep his stance. _Time to change the subject._  
  
  
"We could go out today, though. If you want to?" Junmyeon asks hesitantly.  
  
  
"Out?"  
  
  
Junmyeon nods "Yes, like to eat or something" he explains and Jongdae agrees happily, already excited to try new human foods and immediately crouches to rummage through his bag that's placed next to the couch in search of something that he's most likely going to need when going out then. Hopefully nothing that would scream 'alien scientist' too strongly.     
  
  
"Do you want to shower before we go?" Junmyeon asks, he himself has to even though Jongdae wouldn't. Junmyeon's pretty sure he will be able to butter up a slice of bread just with the grease from his hair soon. (Bit exaggarated but it's getting kind of gross honestly.)  Jongdae straightens his back and looks at Junmyeon questioningly "Shower?"  
  
  
"You don't have one?" Junmyeon asks, surprised. He didn't learn about showers even from the dramas? Wow. "It's like umm, a piece of metal? That connects to a waterpipe and it kind of has this head where it like rains over you and you wash yourself?" Junmyeon tries, performing some illustrative motions of washing his hair and if something Jongdae looks only more confused as he shakes his head with a frown.  
  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure we don't have one"  
  
  
"Then how do you wash yourself?" Junmyeon inquires "Do you bathe in lakes or?"    
  
  
Jongdae laughs "Our water is very cold" he explains kindly (oh yes, _ultracool dwarf star_ ), smiling for the other's silliness and it makes Junmyeon frown. "Well how then? I thought you liked cold.."  
  
  
"I think there might be uh, arrangements like yours on other planets" Jongdae drawls out  "But on our planet we don't wash ourselves _that_ regurarly? I mean, when we need to wash we warm up some water and bathe, but since it takes some time not that often." He finishes with a shrug. That sounds very old-fashioned considering Jongdae's from outer space, living the sci-fi life and everything.    
  
  
"Oh, we bathe, too" Junmyeon says with a smile, _baths are good_. "But I don't have a bathtub, though" he adds apologetically.    
  
  
"It's completely fine Junmyeon" Jongdae assures with a smile, and honestly looking at the other man Junmyeon wouldn't guess he's a person who doesn't wash " _that_ regurarly". He looks so, _fresh?_ It's probably his normal appearance, though. We're talking about someone whose hair glows in the dark after all.  
  
  
(Talking about his hair it looks amazing by the way. Just as soft, straight and clean as yesterday. Junmyeon kind of wants to run his fingers through it, to see if the glowing abilities make the other's hair feel any different but he has a feeling they're not on that level of closeness with Jongdae yet.)    
  
  
"Do you want to try the shower, though?" Junmyeon asks after a moment, pointing to the general direction of the bathroom with his thumb. Jongdae seems to be thinking hard, chewing on his lower lip before agreeing eventually. "Yeah, yeah why not." _It shall be an experience._

 

  
  
"This way turns the water warmer, and this colder okay? Here's where you can control the general pressure the water is pouring with. Got it?" Junmyeon asks and Jongdae nods.  
  
  
 "Yeah, I think so"  
  
  
Junmyeon pats him on the shoulder. "Here's a towel" he says, pointing at the folded, black piece of fabric on top of the old washing-machine. (Junmyeon should really put it to use soon again, his laundry basket is overflowing.) "You can use those soaps to wash your hair and body" Junmyeon adds, gesturing towards his shower gel and shampoo and telling which one is used for what.  
  
  
"You'll be fine?"  
  
  
"I think so" Jongdae says, inspecting the shower gel bottle in interest. (It smells citrusy, and lightly like ginger)  
  
   
"Okay then, I'll just, wait there. Do you need any clothes to change into?"  
  
   
"No, thank you" Jongdae declines with a smile and Junmyeon leaves with a nod. He should use the time well and clean his room or something. The skin of the mandarin he ate two days ago has been on his nightstand since that and it's starting to get moldy.

  
  
By the time Jongdae's finished with his shower Junmyeon has collected all the trash and dirty clothes from his room and honestly, _that's an achievement_.  
  
  
"How was washing up human-style?" Junmyeon calls out, searching for a clean towel from the closet in his room when he hears the bathroom-door open.  
  
"Very nice!" Jongdae yells back, and Junmyeon can hear the smile in his voice as he continues "Refreshing!"  
  
  
"Good" Junmyeon says, giving Jongdae a smile of his own as he walks past him to the bathroom. The other has folded the towel over his head in a peculiar fashion and is clad in a white t-shirt and some sort of black undershorts, looking all shower-fresh. (And _soft_ but Junmyeon won't admit that aloud.)  
  
  
"We're eating soon but if you're really hungry take some cereals!" Junmyeon shouts through the door, quickly stripping off his clothes and throwing every single one of them into the hamper. He then steps into the shower, ready to have that calming moment of relaxation just for himself. Except what hits him isn't a warm flow of gently massaging water, but what feels like ice-bucket poured over his back and Junmyeon screeches in shock, gasping for breath as he turns the tap down, hair dripping cold drops of water on his shoulders. "Jongdae!"  
  
  
Junmyeon svears he can hear the other cackle through the wall.

 

  
  
  
  
Junmyeon takes Jongdae to eat chicken, figuring it's something the other aboslutely has to eat while in Korea and that proves to be a good choice as he looks at Jongdae munching through what is probably his eighth piece of chicken, still looking as blissed over the taste as when he did when he tasted the first bite of it.  
  
  
"This is _so good_ " Jongdae hums, eyes closed as he savours the taste and Junmyeon laughs heartily. "I know right"  
  
  
"I could eat this everyday" Jongdae agrees, looking at the piece of chicken in his hands with dreamy, wistful eyes. Junmyeon doesn't know how's food like on 1e (it's much shorter to call Jongdae's planet just 1e), but it must be very different than here on Earth then.  
  
  
There aren't lots of people besides them in the restaurant, but Junmyeon included there seems to be enough humans to observe for Jongdae to occasionally make some notes on his tablet. Junmyeon doesn't know what he writes, but Jongdae seems very satisfied with both the food and the research material he got and that's what's most important anyway.

During their meal Junmyeon also got to learn a few things. For example, it turns out that Jongdae's tablet isn't very fancy at all like he first thought. Apparently, it's one of the most user friendly models, typically marketed for elders. _However_ , it's not because Jongdae's planet or his species would be somehow behind on technology (Earth is), it's just that _Jongdae_ isn't that good with technology. Junmyeon took a while to chew on that information.  
  
  
(They end up leaving the restaurant with a little extra box of chicken, for Jongdae to eat later on. The owner lady gave it to them for half a price as she declared them to be her best customers when Jongdae after the tenth piece of chicken walked up to the counter to proclaim his love for the food.)

  
  
It's as cold as the day before when they walk back, and Junmyeon's glad he's wearing the scarf and mittens in addition to his coat as the cold November-air hits against them. It will probably snow soon. Jongdae's wearing just the same ripped jeans from before (the owner lady of the chicken place was sure he's going to get sick) and a dark-green hoodie, but seems completely fine. Junmyeon gave the other mittens that match his style, though. Just for the impression but now that there's no people around Jongdae has taken those off, too.  
  
  
"So, where are you staying while here?" Junmyeon asks, deeming the walk back home as good enough time to ask some pressing questions as any other.  
  
  
Jongdae shrugs "The first night I slept in my vehicle" _It was horrible._  
  
  
Junmyeon's eyes widen in shock and his steps halt for a moment "You slept in your _vehicle_?"  
  
  
"..Yes"  
  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Junmyeon exclaims, horrified. He has slept in a car once himself, it was on a roadtrip with friends. They got lost and didn't find the motel they were supposed to go, and to put it short it was the worst sleep Junmyeon's ever had. Jongdae gives him a half-smile "I survived, though" _Barely._  
  
  
"You're not sleeping in your ship-"  
  
  
"Vehicle" Jongdae interrupts to correct softly. A ship would be an excellent place to sleep in, actually but one shouldn't ever even compare capsules with space-ships. Period.  
  
  
"Whatever" Junmyeon says, raising his hands to emphasize the point "But you shouldn't sleep there"  
  
  
"..Where then?"  
  
  
Junmyeon opens his mouth to speak, just to close it again when realizing he doesn't actually know. A hotel? It would get terribly expensive if Jongdae's staying a long time, though. Junmyeon has no idea how much Jongdae has money to spend. Maybe a goshiwon? That would be cheap.. but also lonely and the rooms are so small...  
  
  
"You could stay at my place if you want?" Junmyeon proposes tentatively, and Jongdae gives him an incredulous look. "Are you serious?"  
  
  
Junmyeon nods "Yeah, I mean it might be helpful in your study, too, right" he reasons. Junmyeon just got the idea on a whim but it's easily better option than a hotel or a goshiwon. Besides, if they live together Jongdae will be able to learn about humans easily and Junmyeon could equally talk with him about the life in outer space! It's a win-win situation. Junmyeon doesn't mind having a roommate for a while, especially if it's a person as nice as Jongdae.  
  
  
"I don't want to be a burden" Jongdae says unsurely, clearly hoding back from getting too excited and Junmyeon waves his hand briefly with a reassuring smile. "It's no burden"  
  
  
Jongdae narrows his eyes. "You sure?"  
  
  
"Absolutely"  
  
  
Jongdae breaks into a brilliant smile, stomping a little on his feet as he lets out a happy laugh. "Awesome! This will be great!" he exclaims, practically bouncing in joy and Junmyeon lets out a laugh. "This is really exciting you know, I'm breaking walls here! Some of my collagues that have visited Earth weren't able to blend in with humans as easily and they had to study things from afar as so to say... So this is a great chance!" Jongdae continues, eyes sparkling in excitement and Junmyeon beams, too, happy for the other man.  
  
  
"I'm glad to be some help"  
  
  
"You're helping more than you could imagine, really"  
  
  
They walk in comfortable silence for a while before Jongdae suddenly halts in his steps, looking like he's hesitating for a moment but opening his mouth to speak anyway "In dramas-"  
  
  
"Dramas can't be juxtaposed with real life, Jondgdae" Junmyeon reminds gently, nodding in emphazis to his words. (If they could, Junmyeon would already have found the true love of his life by some bizarre event that would have resulted in mutual pining and dramatic events for weeks or months until they both would have confessed to each other and lived happily ever after.)  
  
  
"Oh, right." Jongdae breathes out, biting his lower lip. "But what I was saying is that in dramas people often embrace each other when they're feeling glad or thankful for the other person. Humans do that, right?" Jongdae starts hesitantly and then hurries to continue "The observations of my collagues have supported this theory, too!"  
  
  
Junmyeon gives the other a puzzled look, unsure for what he's going for with this but hears the answer to his unsaid question soon enough.  
  
  
"May I hug you?" Jongdae asks bluntly, looking at Junmyeon expectantly and slightly nervously, but not making any move to touch him until he's heard the other's opinion. Do the people hug each other on Jongdae's planet, too? Or do they have other ways of showing affection like that? This is probably not the time to mull over those questions, though but Junmyeon still hopes he will find out the answer someday. Until then, a hug sounds good.  
  
  
"Yeah" Junmyeon coughs, clearing his throat "Yes, you may."  
  
  
It's bit awkward. Junmyeon wonders how they'll do this exactly, like should he just go for it or? His line of thoughts is however interrupted, as suddenly Junmyeon's arms are full of Jongdae and his mind goes blank.  
  
  
The other's hair is tickling his cheek, his arms tightly wrapped behind Junmyeon's back and he's _so close._ (In the back of his mind Junmyeon vaguely realizes that all on-screen hugs Jongdae has seen have probably been romatic ones since those are what they tend to be and that actually really explains the intimacy. Junmyeon reasons his fluttering heart with the style of the embrace, too.) Junmyeon can smell the scent of his shampoo on Jongdae's hair and feel the warmth that radiates from his body, and it's so scarily comfortable. ( _And scarily fluttering_ )  
  
  
...And over all too soon as Jongdae pulls away and Junmyeon's left to immediately miss the warmth the other provided. Jongdae just smiles, corners of his lips curled up in a familiar way as he looks at Junmyeon.

"Shall we go?"  
  
  
Junmyeon nods. At this moment, walking home with Jongdae on the empty street in November, he feels happy.

 

 

 

  
  
  
In the evening, Jongdae records a journal of his observations of the day. Junmyeon listens, he doesn't understand anything, though but just listening is fine. Jongdae's voice sounds drastically different when he speaks in his native language than what it sounds when he's speaking Korean. Junmyeon has no idea what he's saying, it probably is just some complex analysis, but it sounds _melodic_ and Junmyeon is mesmerized. People say French is a beautiful language, right. Well in his opinion even French has nothing to this and Junmyeon could sit in the kitchen listening to Jongdae talk for hours.  
  
  
It doesn't even sound like "an alien language", more like a mix of something he thinks sounds familiar before it changes into something completely different and Junmyeon has a few words to say for those who still insist aliens communicate with just weird beeping sounds.  
  
  
"Do you want something to eat before going to bed?" Junmyeon asks when Jongdae's been quiet for a while, only typing on his tablet and the other shakes his head "Nah I'm good." (Understandable, he ate the extra chicken couple hours ago before he started working on the journal.)  
  
  
"I think I'm going to call it a night then" Junmyeon hums, yawning as soon as he finishes the sentence. It hasn't been a paricurarly tiring day physically but Junmyeon didn't sleep too long last night and he can't deny that there has been lots of happening today. His brain is screaming for sleep.  
  
Jongdae nods, flashing Junmyeon a smile before he goes back on writing again "Okay."  
  
  
"Can you put the bed on yourself?" Junmyeon asks as he walks past the other and towards the bathroom.  
  
  
"Yeah"  
  
  
"I left you a spare toothbrush" Junmyeon calls out after a moment, his voice slightly muffled as he's in the midst of brushing his teeth himself.  
  
  
"Mmm, thanks"  
  
  
When he's finished in the bathroom, Junmyeon walks back into livingroom and takes a look around. Jongdae's lying on the couch on his stomach and typing on his tablet intently, hair falling on his face. He probaly wants to work in peace. Kitchen is cleaned, (..mostly, Junmyeon figured the dishes will survive in the sink till tomorrow) the door is locked and shades are down- everything should be in order for him to retreat to his chambers.  
  
  
"Goodnight, Jongdae"  
  
  
"Mm, g'night"  
  
  
"Don't work too hard!"  
  
  
"I won't"  
  
  
And with that, Junmyeon walks into his bedroom. He leaves the door open (just in case so that he will hear if Jongdae manages to do something dramatic or potentionally hazardous at night. What if he decides to eat in the middle of the night and it turns out he has some gremling-like -traits, or has unknown allergies towards human food, you never know), changes into pajamas, turns off the lights and crawls under his blanket. It's so warm and snuggly, and Junmyeon sighs in contenment as he feels his body warm up under the duvet. He briefly thinks about putting on the bedside lamp and grabbing the still unfinished book on his nightstand, but decides against it. _Maybe tomorrow._  
  
  
Junmyeon's not prepared to be woken up in the middle of the night, but that's what happens anyway when he feels the bed shake as someone practically _jumps_ on it. Junmyeon wasn't prepared to fight a murderer tonight, either but if that's how this is going to turn out he's pretty sure he's capable of doing that. Maybe they didn't think about the possibility of someone sleeping on the couch? That would mean Jongdae's still alive and if Junmyeon screams loud enough he will probably wake up and come at rescue...  
  
  
"There was a bug on my bed!" The murderer's voice sounds weirdly shaky and watery... _wait._  
  
  
"-Jongdae?"  
  
  
"It was at least the size of my thumb! I'm not going to sleep there"  
  
  
Junmyeon blinks his eyes open, and after a while of accustoming to darkness he finds none other than Jongdae there, sitting on his knees on the bed and looking positively shaken. Eyes wide, hair slightly mussed up, his face pale but forehead slightly sweaty and Junmyeon gets a sudden urge to hug the other and protect him from this cruel, bug-filled world of humans.  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
Jongdae groans. "I already told you! A huge bug!"  
  
  
"Bug, what kind of bug?" Junmyeon sputters groggily as he sits up on the bed, he can't help but feel slightly worried. It's not often he sees bugs in his apartment, really. Hopefully it's not pests.  
  
  
"How would I know? A big one that's what it was and I'm _not_ sleeping there!" Jongdae practically wails in frustration and Junmyeon sighs, rubbing his eyes to get the sleepiness out. "Fine, fine. You can sleep here tonight. I'm going to check the bug" he says soothingly, ruffling the other's hair briefly as he gets up and walks into the livingroom to carry out the mission of finding the 'huge bug' and escorting it out in the most humane way possible.  
  
  
It's not like they won't fit just fine (Junmyeon's bed is king sized) and if Jongdae doesn't want to sleep on the couch there's no way Junmyeon's going to make him to. (There's also no way he's going to sleep on the couch himself, though unless Jongdae insists. It hurts a bit to admit but Junmyeon's self-indulgent like that.)  
  
  
The bug turns out to be a spider, just a bit larger than Junmyeon's thumb _nail_ , but he has to admit that in the dark like this he wouldn't want to open his eyes to see it staring at him either. It's not moving at the moment, just chilling on the sofa's backrest but Junmyeon doesn't really want to take it outside to the balcony as it's probably escaping cold, but what else is he supposed to do? Maybe he should take it to the stairway, that seems like a plan. Hopefully Miss Huang next door won't have a heart-attack if they happen to see it.

  
  
When Junmyeon comes back Jongdae has already tucked himself under the covers, seemingly dozing off. (He's laying on his stomach, one arm under _Junmyeon's pillow_ , his cheek smushed against it.) Junmyeon decides he's too lazy to go get Jongdae his own blanket and pillow from the couch, they'll survive the night with just one, right? He can grab the decorative pillow for himself and use it tonight, as it seems Jongdae now has stolen his.    
  
  
As quietly as he can, Junmyeon then climbs on the bed and slips under the blanket, careful not to jostle Jongdae too much. It seems the other's a heavy sleeper, though as he doesn't mind a bit even though Junmyeon is eventually freely rolling around, trying to find a good position for sleeping.  
  
  
It's much harder to fall asleep when you've once woken up. Jongdae is snoring already, not too loudly, it's more like just little sniffles. Junmyeon thinks the last time someone slept on his bed was when he and Minseok decided to have a few drinks and the other ended up sleeping on his bed for the night before Luhan picked him up in the morning.  
  
  
Junmyeon's pretty sure he prefers Jongdae as a sleeping buddy. That is at least until he can feel a small light poking behind his eyelids, and opens his eyes to see Jongdae's hair glowing again in the same vibrant shade. Junmyeon has a theory that Jongdae's hair only starts glowing when he's fully relaxed, in this case as he sleeps. It looks as pretty as the night before, maybe even more so as Junmyeon now has an explanation for the glowing and doesn't have to freak out even a bit about possible reasons causing it (such as demonic posession, severe illness or radioactive exposure). His cheeks are starting to glow up, too and Junmyeon counts the little freckles of lavender silently in his mind for a while before giving up.  
  
  
Jongdae looks so peaceful and relaxed sleeping there, and Junmyeon feels wierdly warm in his chest as he looks at the other. It's not always easy to feel at ease in a foreign town or country, but to come alone to a foreign _planet_? Junmyeon can't even imagine that. Jongdae hasn't really talked about it but it can't have been easy as a pie, right, so Junmyeon's very glad that Jongdae seems to be enjoying it here on Earth. And if there's any chance that Junmyeon's been a factor in the process of making him feel at ease like this, then he's very happy.  
  
  
Junmyeon carefully reaches out a hand, tugging a few glowing strands behind the other's ear so they're not covering his eyes and it reveals Jongdae's long lashes, now slightly glowing, too. His hair feels soft, not at all like it's glowing. Junmyeon smiles fondly, and finally closes his eyes to fall into a peaceful sleep.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
_1.12.2017_

   
The days go by faster than Jongdae even realizes. Junmyeon goes to work and comes home from work, and sometimes Jongdae accompanies him to the library, too. He spents those days practising hangul by reading simple books (mainly from children's section) or comics (often recommended by Junmyeon), and then they walk home together in the late evening, sometimes stopping to a store on the way to get some groceries. (Jongdae has learned to write perectly a few words. His name, Junmyeon's name and _ice cream_ so he can write it on the shopping list.)  
  
  
Jongdae loves those walks. It's quiet and pleasantly cool (though nowadays he's used to wearing a scarf and mittens, even a jacket if he feels like it) and at that time there's usually no one else except them on his favorite streetpart that's lined with ginko trees and oldish streetlamps. It's even prettier now that there has been snowing.

Junmyeon looks somehow different under the streetlights, like he belongs to some other realm and Jongdae has the honor to walk there with him. On those moments when he looks at the other, Jongdae wants to press against Junmyeon's side, take his hand in his own and never let go. Maybe it's bit silly, but he feels happy with Junmyeon like this, warm and safe in their own little world. Just the two of them.  
  
  
Fridays and Tuesdays are must libraby days, since Jongdae has gotten a habit of going to listen the storytimes. He sits on the side and not in the midst of the children, but still somewhere close enough to hear well. Luhan knows he's there, and sometimes the man gives him a second copy of the book he's reading so Jongdae can learn hangul easily at the same time. (It's safe to say that Jongdae likes Luhan almost as much as the children do.) He actually reads pretty well by now, more complicated texts, too but Jongdae keeps that information to himself so that he has a good reason to go to work with Junmyeon whenever he wants. (It has worked pretty well so far. Not that Junmyeon wouldn't take Jongdae with him even if he knew.)  
  
  
Junmyeon doesn't know much about how Jongdae's study is progressing. He still records the journal almost every day, writes notes on his tablet and spies on Junmyeon and clueless citizens without them noticing. (At least most of the time they don't notice. There was once a day with a group of confused library visitors, talking about a man that was making faces at them without reason. Apparently Jongdae was testing out how, for example a smile affects the way people act towards you. He had tested a couple other facial expressions on a few, too.)  
  
  
Jongdae also spends his time by watching ASMR-videos ( _"Humans have come up with so many crazy things, but this is something you have really succeeded on Junmyeon I tell you, amazing"_ ), eating (recently he's taken on tasting different fruits and by far likes kiwi the most) and occasionally nitpicking the inaccurate presentation of outer space in Earth's enterntainment industry. ( _"Why do they_ always _have or cause these huge galactic wars, do humans have some sort of an obsession with fighting? I haven't once took a part in a fight in my life, let alone a war"_ )  
  
  
He has also found an interest in horror movies. Jongdae was really fascinated by the concept of scaring yourself on purpose, and there has been times when Junmyeon has regretted introducing him and Baekhyun to each other.

He and Kyungsoo have a massive collection of horror movies, and whenever Jongdae visits his new found friend and their boyfriend he comes back with a few movies he's borrowed from Baekhyun. It's just that he doesn't watch them alone but insists that Junmyeon watches them with him, at night too ( _"it's the night of spooks Junmyeon. **Spooks** "_). It's not _so_ bad, though. Like, at least Junmyeon can hold the other's hand with a good reason? He still prefers the days when Jongdae comes back with Disney classics, though.  
  
..Or when it's his turn to choose a movie  
  
  
Jongdae is still scared of spiders, and hasn't slept on the couch ever since the incident on his second day of living together with Junmyeon. He has no problem on sitting and lounging on it during the day, though but it's not like Junmyeon's really complaining about the silent arrangement of theirs. (And being honest, he probably couldn't have made Jongdae sleep on the couch for a month straight anyway. It would have killed his back where any human's)

 

Jongdae still doesn't like soda, but worships ice-tea almost as much as ramyun. Out of all the food he has tried in Korea Jongdae still suprisingly loves the greasy, cheesy instant ramyun the most. Junmyeon thinks it might be because that was his first actual meal here. (It's a good thing, though since it's a common dish on their weekly menu.) Jongdae has also come to adore cats, and coos endlessly when he sees one (a cat video is enough too). He says they remind him of the _je'gwomas_ living on his planet. (Junmyeon understood that je'gwomas are not kept as pets, tough as apparently they are noisy and eat everything they get on their little hands that Junmyeon pictures to resemble those of earthen raccoons' paws.)

  
  
Jongdae's hair is still as gorgeous and ever-glowing as before, too. Junmyeon never falls asleep before Jongdae, just so that he can see how his hair slowly starts to light up from the roots and then see how it spreads everywhere. The lavender covering silver, followed by his little freckles and lashes. It's fascinating, and honestly Junmyeon could look at Jongdae sleeping forever.

He also still sounds just as melodic when he speaks in his native language, but nowadays Junmyeon finds his voice melodic pretty much all the time so it's not making much of a difference to be honest. Nothing beats Jongdae singing, though. They don't have same kind of music on 1e like here on Earth, but Jongdae embraced singing to be a part of his life here very quickly and his voice sounds nothing less than amazing.

Jongdae's hugs are still as warm as comfy as the first time, and still make Junmyeon's poor heart flutter like the daily testing on it wouldn't be enough.  
  
  
And Jongdae still hasn't talked about leaving. Junmyeon want to ask but never does. He's afraid that if he hears a certain day he won't be able to enjoy the time they spend together so carelessly and stress-free anymore. Junmyeon hasn't felt this happy for a long time, hasn't felt _like this_ about any person for a long time. And he's afraid to lose that.

 

 

  
  
  
"Jongdae"  
  
  
The other makes an unintelligible noise, indicating he's listening. It's pretty late. They stayed up watching Harry Potters on a row till two am, and Jongdae's has already almost fallen asleep despite them going to bed not twenty minutes ago, buried under the covers up to his nose. (Even Jongdae himself isn't sure how and when did he get so used to and to _enjoy_ snuggly warmth like this so much. Of course he did sleep under a blanket back in his home, too, but many humans seem to have this extra need for toasty warmth that was first very overwhelming for Jongdae.)  
  
  
"Do you want to go to look at the stars tomorrow?" Junmyeon asks quietly, staring at the ceiling above them even though he can't really see anything in the darkness. He hears the covers rustle as Jongdae turns over to lay on his other side, but Junmyeon doesn't turn his eyes away from the ceiling and face the other until he feels Jongdae's fingertips brush against his arm softly, demanding for attention.  
  
  
"Sure, if you want" Jongdae croaks out as soon as he gets an eye contact, his voice hoarse from sleepiness and Junmyeon lets out a quiet laugh, getting a toothy smile back. He really does want to. Junmyeon not sure why it feels so important right now, but he wants to go and see stars outside the town with Jongdae as soon as he can. One can't really look at stars easily here in the city.  
  
  
"We should go then" Junmyeon whispers excitedly, nudging his foot against Jongdae's bare leg and the other jolts from the sudden coldness against skin, wheezing out a supressed screech.  
  
  
"We shall" Jongdae agrees groggily, eyes closed and a smile grazing on his lips as he kicks Junmyeon foot away from him. "We shall go _tomorrow"_ he adds.  
  
  
"Yeah" Junmyeon breathes out. _Tomorrow._  
  
  
It's only after a few seconds that Junmyeon realises Jongdae's hand is still laying there against his arm, and that, too only because the other suddenly tightens his grip and tucks himself against Junmyeon's chest, sighing in contentment as he gets comfy. Junmyeon doesn't really know what to do, this is definitely okay and Junmyeon would be lying to himself if he said he hadn't dreamed of having Jongdae close to him like this, but it doesn't erase the fact that he's sort of awkward in these kinds of, _new situations_. Eventually, Junmyeon settles on wrapping his arms cautiously around Jongdae, and the man lets out a small approving hum under his breath, turning his head more sideways so he can press closer to Junmyeon.    
  
  
It's definitely new. Despite sleeping on a same bed for almost a month they had both stayed strictly on their own sides every night, like even nothing accidental, drama-worthy happened. The most that _did_ happen was when Junmyeon once woke up with Jongdae's arm covering both his mouth and nose, effectively blocking his airways. There was no damage done as he just moved the other's arm away as soon as he woke up and continued sleeping after getting his breathing to even out.  
  
  
Right now, Junmyeon just hopes Jongdae can't hear his rapidly beating heart, but it seems that there's no need for that worry as the other is already asleep, puffing out a steady breath after another. Junmyeon keeps his eyes open until the familiar lavender glow begins to illuminate the room, and only after that does he allow himself to be lulled to sleep.

 

 

  
  
They leave in the late afternoon after a good night's sleep, nourishing breakfast and some careful packing. (Junmyeon makes Jongdae take winter a jacket, too even though the other insists he really is fine with just a normal one.)  
  
  
The drive only takes about an hour, but after stopping once to eat it's already almost seven and pleasantly dark when they pull on the side of the road, next to a small field. Well more like just a clearing but as long as it's open space it's enough. Junmyeon has come here before, too actually when he was younger. But it feels different now with Jongdae, somehow more magical.  
  
  
It's good Junmyeon insisted on wearing so much clothes, both of them glad of those layers when they step out of the car. It's cold but also slightly windy, and if they didn't have so much clothes on there would be no way they could actually spend time here just looking at the sky too long. Well at least Junmyeon couldn't, but the other seems to be glad about the jacket, too. Jongdae grabs their backpack (it holds a few hotpacks and some coffee and so is undeniably important) and they walk to the centre of the clearing side by side.  
  
  
There are no streetlights, no other cars near or houses for that matter, and it's silent apart from the distant noise of the highway. It reminds Jongdae of their little snippet of a street, giving the same kind of magical feeling but this is even better. _And it's all theirs._  
  
"What do you think, should we just lay down?" Junmyeon asks tentatively, staring at the ground that's covered with a sheer layer of snow and Jongdae nods after thinking for a few seconds. "I think that would probably be the best, yeah"  
  
They set the backpack aside (after having both snatched heatpacks from there) and carefully lay themselves on the ground. It's weird at first, in the exact way how laying on the ground is weird if you haven't done it for a while, but it's nice. The stars are nice.  
  
Junmyeon purposely didn't take a  look at the sky before he had find a good position to look at it from, but now that he layed his eyes on the stars he doesn't want to turn them away. Jongdae seems to be just as immersed in the sight above them, staring in awe. The weather is clear, for now at least and they can see everything perfectly, millions of stars dotting the sky and it's a breathtaking view.  
  
"Do they look the same from your planet?" Junmyeon asks quietly, looking at the seemingly endless amount of stars above them. He feels so small.  
  
"No, and yes" Jongdae says cryptically, smiling to himself and Junmyeon hums in understanding. Of course they can't look the _same_ , but it's still the same stars, right? Junmyeon tries to look for some constellations, even though there aren't that many he recognises in the first place, wondering if they have something similar on Jongdae's planet, too. Maybe it's only human thing, to come on a conclusion that some stars clearly form animal shapes and stuff. Junmyeon turns his head on the side to ask Jongdae about it, but to his surprise finds the other already looking at him, and Junmyeon forgets what he was about to ask.

Jongdae doesn't turn his eyes away even when Junmyeon notices he's staring, just keeps looking at the other with the same thoughtful expression and Junmyeon feels his heart flip under the intense gaze.

"What is it?"

"Thinking" Jongdae sighs quietly, still not turning his eyes away.

"About what?"

_About you._

"About everything" Jongdae mumbles, playing with his fingers as he looks at Junmyeon with searching eyes. It's so pretty, the sky above them and the beautiful nature around, but as cheesy as it sounds, to Junmyeon even the stars can't beat Jongdae in beauty, and suddenly he can feel a lump in his throat.

He won't probably be able to do this with Jongdae ever again, just go and look at the stars because they feel like it. Hell, Junmyeon doesn't even know when the other is leaving and it's _so freaking hard_  because he tries so hard to not completely fall for the other, but everyday it becomes more and more difficult. With every smile, every brush of a hand against his skin, every time when Junmyeon catches Jongdae doing something really random or alternatively something incredibly human-like in their little apartment, looking like he's been living there with Junmyeon his whole life. And it's so _sad_ , because Junmyeon knows that when Jongdae leaves he will miss the other so terribly much but he won't be able to even fucking _call him_.

"When will you leave?"

Junmyeon hates how his voice sounds so shaky, like he's about to start crying any second and he turns his eyes away, rubbing them with the back of his hand quickly. This is a question he's had postponed for way too long and Junmyeon needs the answer regardless of how it will make him feel. It's been four weeks. There can't be much time left even if Jongdae would delay the finishig of his research, most likely just a few days...

"What if I won't" Jongdae whispers softly in the air. Junmyeon can feel the other's eyes on him even though he's not looking that way, and it makes him want to cry even more. Because what's the worst isn't that Junmyeon really kind of is stupidly, helplessly in love with Jongdae, but that he thinks _Jongdae might be feeling the same._

But he's from _another planet_ , for God's sake, it would be a whole world he'd have to leave behind if he stayed, everything he's familiar with, his _home_. Earth is a lonely planet, far away and secluded from all that life elsewhere, and Junmyeon couldn't ever ask something like that from the other. He doesn't even dare to think about the possibility of it and here Jongdae is, throwing statements like that in the air.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I want to stay here" Jongdae sounds so sure saying that, without care in the world and Junmyeon smiles sadly as he turns to face the other again. "You don't want to leave your planet for Earth, Jongdae."

"No" Jongdae admits quietly, "but I want to leave it for someone I love."

It takes a moment for the weight of the other's words to fall over Junmyeon, but when it does he feels himself completely grumble and bursts into tears, sobbing ugly and uncontrollably as Jongdae pulls him into his arms and nuzzles into his hair soothingly.

_Jongdae will stay._

It's like a huge glooming shadow is lifted away from over him, and Junmyeon allows himself to feel relieved, to feel happy there in Jongdae's embrace as he burrows himself deeper into the other's warm chest, grateful for the arms around him.

He will still be able to come stargazing with Jongdae like this, and eat unhealthy, cheesy instant ramyun when they finally get home late at night. They will still have movie nights, and now Junmyeon won't have to be afraid to cuddle against Jongdae on the couch when he feels like it. He will still get to hear Jongdae sing in the shower, bolting out _Red Velvet_ or Disney-songs from the latest classic they watched. Junmyeon will still be able to read him books, hear him tell about something he'd discovered today and teach him how to play video-games. Junmyeon will still get to see Jongdae strut around the apartment in his pajamas, and fall asleep next to him while watching his hair softly light up the dark room. Junmyeon will be able to see him smile and hear him laugh, and he won't have to dread for the day when he won't be able to do those things anymore.

"I hope those are happy tears" Jongdae jokes, whispering into his ear and Junmyeon lets out a watery laugh, his ear tickling from the other's breath "Yeah, they are"

He can't still quite grasp his mind over it, that Jongdae won't go away and he's so _immensely happy,_ but it also means Jongdae's willing to let go of everything he's got back home to stay on Earth for Junmyeon, and as loved and happy as it makes him feel, Junmyeon also feels guilty and sad for the other man. He wraps his own arms around Jongdae tightly, trying to convey all the things he can't seem to say aloud with his actions and hoping the other understands.

 

* * *

 

 

They get home late, tired and bit cold, but happy nevertheless and Junmyeon feels giddy like a teenager with his first-love as he walks inside to the apartment, hand in hand with Jongdae. It's dark, but they don't bother to put on any lights as they shed off the many layers of warm clothes in comfortable silence. It kind of feels like those evenings when it has been Junmyeon's turn to close up the library and they come home late, both tired and ready to sleep, but still so drastically different.

Junmyeon is just as happy to come home _with Jongdae_ as those nights, though, and smiles just as hard as before while he watches Jongdae figure the perfect way to brush one's teeth. He feels just as warm to be in the mere presence of Jongdae, but now Junmyeon knows that the other feels the same for sure and _it's so freeing_. And so he relishes in the feeling of being able to finally go and hug Jongdae without any real reason when he's all clad in his pajamas, just looking soft and cuddly. And in turn, Junmyeon closes his eyes in contentment when Jongdae then brushes his fingers through his hair, nearly moaning when the other's hand goes lower to massage his neck and Junmyeon feels the tensed muscles to slowly ease up.

It's way over 12am when they go to bed, but Junmyeon still puts on the bedside lamp and grabs the book they're in the middle of (It's _The Hobbit_ ) and Jongdae smiles happily, propping himself on pillows to get a good listening position. He loves to listen Junmyeon read. It's their little tradition that started when Junmyeon decided that Jongdae's experience of earthen books shouldn't consist of just comics and children's books, and offered to read aloud for the other. Jongdae knows how to read nowadays, really he does, but it's still much nicer to listen Junmyeon read instead of doing it himself from time to time. And so Jongdae falls into the story about Bilbo Baggins, closing his eyes as he imagines the dwarfs, the Misty Mountains and the mighty dragon. It's a great book, works very well as a bedtime-story.

"Falling asleep on me?" Junmyeon jokes as he puts the book away (they'll still have pages left for some other night) and Jongdae grins, blinking his eyes open with some difficulty "No, but maybe I should, though"

"True" Junmyeon chuckles, his own eyes feeling droopy as he has to constantly blink to keep them open. 

There's a moment of silence during which they both just look at one another with goofy smiles on their faces, still in disbelief about the turn of events- and just when Junmyeon's about to shift to his side and finally switch off the bedside lamp, Jongdae suddenly makes a surge upwards so that their faces are on eye-level -and _holy shit so close to each other_.

Junmyeon gulps when he sees Jongdae's gaze fall on his lips for a brief moment, and sweeps a tongue over his lower lip unconsciously before the other is looking into his eyes again with a slightly lost, questioning expression. It's adorable, and Junmyeon smiles sofly as he leans in to press his lips against Jongdae's, his palm coming to rest on the others cheek lightly and Jongdae sighs in contentment. His lips feel soft and full and just slightly wet under Junmyeon's own, the fit of their mouths perfect against each other and kissing Jongdae is truly just all in all perfect, way better than he could've ever even imagined.

Junmyeon still feels the warmth in his chest from the kiss when they lay down, and he doubts he will be able to sleep for some time now after all, as Jongdae pulls the covers over them and tugs himself securily against Junmyeon's chest.

It's an amazing feeling to have Jongdae there so close, but what's even better is to know that he will be there tomorrow, too. And the day after that, and then weeks and years later Junmyeon will hopefully still have Jongdae right there next to him.

He doesn't know what will happen now that Jongdae doesn't go back, will he get in trouble or are they going to be left in peace to live their life, how ever it is going to turn out in the future. (Maybe Junmyeon will really start up the comic book cafe he's been dreaming about for years. He has a name ready, too, it will be _Comic Planet_  and everyone will have cool work-aprons.) But what Junmyeon does know, is that he will always have Jongdae and Jongdae will always have him, and together they can guide each other through life on this strange planet called Earth. 

 

 

  _The end_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompter for the amazing and inspiring prompt, I scrolled down the archive and instantly fell in love. I'm sorry that it's bit hurried and that I didn't make this longer and include everything I first thought I could, as this would have had the potential to be a much longer fic. But I hope it's to your liking still~  
> I got a massive writer's block after the second check-in and started this fic all over, so due to that there's lot of ideas I couldn't include in order to finish my fic as smoothly as possible. 
> 
>  
> 
> The title is from Sleeping at Last's Venus
> 
> Thanks to the absolutely amazing, kind and supportive mods who were so patient with me! I couldn't have had better people to guide me through my first-ever fest.  
> And thanks E for being my writer buddy I could rant to when needed and for encouraging me to take part in this fest!
> 
> Lastly thanks to everyone who makes suchen edits, they were most inspiring. <3


End file.
